Nono
Summary Hailing from a rural community in the Martian countryside, Nono is a simple and clumsy girl with a big dream: she wants to be a space pilot. And not just any space pilot, but one to rival 'Nonoriri'. Of course, dreaming of being a pilot and actually'' becoming one are two entirely different things, as she soon finds out upon reaching the city. Even after landing a somewhat dead-end job as a waitress in one of the city's bars, Nono stubbornly holds on to her ideals, despite the chiding of her boss and the bar's regular patrons. Her persistence pays off, however, when she encounters a ''real space pilot in the person of Lal'C Melk Mark, a member of the elite Fraternity and current pilot of Buster Machine Dix-Neuf. It is through Lal'C (whom she impulsively dubs her onee-sama, or big sister) that Nono finally finds the means to make her dreams a reality. Possessing a bubbly personality and a near-endless supply of optimism, Nono seems to be a normal, if clumsy, country girl. However, Nono is anything but normal; in fact, she isn't even human, but an android, who cannot quite remember the reason why she was built (though much of her past is revealed later in the series). She idolizes Lal'C, despite the fact that the latter seems to regard her with mild annoyance, and will do anything to please her. Nono has trace recorded history of Takaya Noriko and Amano Kazumi (The pilots of Buster Machines 1 and 2) in her memory. The very person she Idolizes and wants to become is Takaya Noriko. Due to her damaged memory, Nono cannot remember Noriko's actual name and thus pronounces it Nonoriri. Nono's memory of Amano Kazumi is referenced when she calls Lal'C Onee-sama and when Nono makes origami cranes. The final reference to "Top o Nerae!" from Nono's memory is the catch phrase that she has memorized. "With guts, and effort," spoken in Japanese. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-A, 4-B with Ultra Inazuma Kick | 4-C | Low 2-C Name: Nono, Terran Imperial Space Fleet Solar System Assistance Battalion Attache Sixth Generation Interstellar Cruising Decisive Weapon Buster Machine No. 7 Origin: Diebuster! Gender: Female Age: Thousands of years old Classification: Robot/Gynoid, Buster Machine, Defender of the Solar System Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Energy Manipulation, Forcefield, Matter Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Ability to control the (fake) Space Monsters for attack or gather up to form the planet-sized Diebuster mech, Can control and destroy black holes, Reality Warping, Black hole manipulation, Can open up wormholes to absorb opposing attacks or to traverse large distances in a short time; aka FTL Attack Potency: Large Planet level, Solar System level with Ultra Inazuma Kick | Star level | Universe level+ (Prevented the formation of a new Big Bang and transcended time) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ | Relativistic+, FTL while traveling through wormholes | Omnipresent Lifting Strength: Class Y to Stellar+ | Class Z+ | Immeasurable Striking Strength: Class XKJ, Class XPJ '''with Ultra Inazuma Kick | '''Class XGJ | Universal+ Durability: Solar System level | Solar System level | Universe level+ Stamina: Has a Black Hole Generator (Degeneracy Reactor) and physics-defiling Reality Engine that supplies Nono with virtually limitless energy. Range: At least hundreds of thousands of kilometers, galactic with teleportation | Omnipresent Standard Equipment: Black Hole Generator, Reality Engine. Intelligence: Average. Weaknesses: 'Very naive and clumsy. '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: ' *'''Buster Beam: Nono releases a concentrated beam powerful enough to slice through planets with ease. *'Rapid-Fire Energy Blasts: '''Nono opens up 8 panels of energy-projecting devices on her body, to deal massive damage. *'Electrically-Charged Projectiles:' Nono controls a large number of fake space pirates that stick to the target's body and electrocute that person into submission. *'Black Hole Creation and Manipulation:' Nono can create and manipulate black holes. *'Energy Absorption:' Nono can absorb energy with a device located on her chest. *'Ultra Inazuma Kick: Nono deals a powerful kick which can destroy planets and possibly stars with ease. *'''Diebuster Form: Nono can summon all of the fake space monsters in the solar system to create a giant mech larger than the earth and 12,000 times as much firepower, as well as the ability to electrocute enemies. Key: Awakened Form | Diebuster Form | Becoming the Singularity Gallery Nono Diebuster Form.jpg|Nono's Diebuster Form Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Machines Category:Reality Warpers Category:Gunbuster Category:Diebuster Category:Robots Category:Gainax Category:Female Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2